Splatters & Swirls
by Nruoft
Summary: Blaine takes Kurt on a "surprise date"


__

You guys are just wonderful. Overwhelming hits & visitors.

_Now, **please REVIEW!**_

Blaine hopped out of the driver's side of his sleek black car and jogged around to the passenger's side. He opened Kurt's door and held it as his boyfriend climbed out.  
"Where are we?" Kurt asked, curious as to where Blaine was taking him for their 'surprise date'.  
"You'll see!" Blaine smiled secretively. Blaine took his boyfriend's hand and they walked down the street. Kurt looked around and took in the atmosphere of this area. They were strolling down an unfamiliar street, and as he looked from side to side he observed several vintage and secondhand clothing stores, as well as some dingy looking record shops. This was an area that Kurt would never travel to by himself, but with Blaine by his side, it opened up a whole new interesting side of things. Suddenly he was struggling to peer into the windows of shops that he'd usually breeze right by.

Suddenly Blaine stopped the pair in front of a storefront that featured a sign that read "SPLATTERS & SWIRLS". The brick building had a forest green painted metal door and a large window that offered a view of the inside of the building. Kurt looked inside and saw what appeared to be an art studio. Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend and pulled open the door, holding it so Kurt would walk through first. Kurt's eyes widened immediately when he walked into the room. The studio turned out to be a huge room filled with long, rectangular tables. The walls featured wall-to-wall shelves that held hundreds of various types of pottery. Kurt noticed everything from large flower vases to small animal sculptures. The back wall's shelves were filled with huge bottles of paint in every colour Kurt could think of. Blaine walked towards the counter near the back of the room, approaching a kind-looking woman wearing a purple apron.

"Hello, there," he said kindly.  
"Hello! My name is Cathy, how can I help you two today? Looking to paint some pottery?" the woman asked brightly.  
"Yes ma'am," Blaine said with a smile.  
"Riiiiiight this way!" Cathy said cheerfully. She lead the two boys into a smaller back room filled with aprons. Blaine selected a goofy black one that was patterned with red chili peppers, while Kurt elected for a light blue apron with navy blue piping down the sides. They put on their aprons and trailed behind Cathy back to the main room. Looking more closely at the shelves, Kurt noticed each type of pottery had a different price. They were to select a piece of pottery each and paint it as they wished. "Leave it to Blaine to come up with an amazing, creative, innovative date," Kurt thought to himself.

After several minutes of wondering around the perimiter of the store, checking out the massive selection of pottery, Kurt finally selected a tall flower vase, thinking that he could give it to Carole for her upcoming birthday. Blaine picked a desk set which had several sections for holding pens, pencils and other things. Next, they walked over to the paint area. Cathy handed them each a large tray with multiple, seperate sections for different colours. Blaine picked earthy tones like dark green, a few shades of brown, and navy blue, while Kurt carefully selected various shades of magenta, with accenting shades of gray for Carole's flower vase. He had the final product envisioned in his mind, even going as far as to select the type of flowers he'd purchase to place in the vase in advance. The boys sat down at one of the long tables, facing opposite each other, feet touching under the long tablecloth that draped over the surface.

After about an hour, Blaine had a desk organizer that was painted with a neat square pattern, and Kurt had a carefully painted flower vase. They went back into the smaller room to rid themselves of their aprons, and as they were washing their hands in the small metal sink, they heard the tinkle of the bell that was suspended above the door. As a young family walked in, busying Cathy, Blaine took Kurt's soapy hand in his and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. After a few long moments, the couple finished rinsing off their hands and collected their belongings, before heading over to the counter to pay for their creations. Before Kurt could say a word, Blaine whipped out his wallet.  
"I'll be paying for both," he said swiftly. Kurt knew better than to argue and just smiled sweetly at him. Cathy wrapped their ceramics carefully in newspaper before tucking them into a plastic bag and bidding them goodbye.  
"Thanks for everything, Cathy!" Kurt hollered as they walked out the door.

As the pair climbed back into Blaine's car, Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine, gently at first, but after a few seconds he ran his tongue across Blaine's lower lip. Just as Blaine's lips parted, Kurt pulled back with a satisfied smile.  
"Thanks for an amazing date, Blaine. I love you."


End file.
